The Three Billy Feudals Gruff
by year of the snake
Summary: Do you like to laugh? Do you like Inuyasha? Do you like a good fairytale? This is The Three Billy Goats Gruff Inuyasha style. This is sure to make you smile.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire castHello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

**The Three Billy Feudals Gruff**

The three Billy Feudals Gruff were running around in a lush forest of Feudal Japan. They were on a search for some meat to kill and roast in the dieing yellow meadow they lived in.

"Inuyasha…" whined the youngest Billy Feudal Gruff, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I know brat." returned the eldest Billy Feudal Gruff.

"Stuff it Miroku."

"I wish I could." murmured the young monk.

Inuyasha ignored him. "I smell something good."

"Sniff, sniff." went both the noses of Miroku and Shippo.

"Umm… Inuyasha I don't…"

"I smell it too!" exclaimed Shippo as he catapulted into the forest to their right.

"Oh, okay. I guess there is something good out there." said Miroku. Both he and Inuyasha stood there for a handful of seconds. Then Miroku realized he let the little fox Billy Feudal Gruff leave to eat alone. "Hey Shippo wait up." He left Inuyasha alone.

"I wonder where my younger brothers went to in such a hurry." He sat down on a tree branch to ponder it.

"Aww!" shouted Inuyasha after a few minutes. "If I wait any longer those piglets will have eaten all the food. Wait up you guys!" he yelled as he ran down the path.

Meanwhile Shippo was almost to where the wonderful smell was coming from. He kept going until he hit a barrier. He sat ground and his big green eyes released humongous tears.

"Who's that crying at my barrier?" shouted a grumpy voice.

"It is I, Billy Feudal Gruff Shippo."

"Never Heard of ya kid."

"Well, I'm starving you must let me in to eat."

The man in the baboon pelt behind the barrier scratched his cheek beneath the mask. "Oh. That makes sense." He let down the barrier.

Shippo passed the thinking man on the bridge over a river of miasma. 'I know there was something I was supposed to do when I let someone in the barrier. What was it, what was it?' He hit himself in the head a couple of times. "Oh I remember." The man playing dress up as a baboon jumped over Shippo. "You can't get in the Shikon Cookery until you pay the toll. If you don't pay the toll I'll make you part of my body." He grinned in a 'I'm proud of myself' way.

"Umm." Shippo knew he didn't have any money. The boy also knew he was a tricky fox demon and could easily trick this brainless nutcase to let him in.

The young fox demon looked all around for an idea. He luckily spotted Miroku trying to get through to thistle bushes at the edge of the forest.

"I'm sorry I don't have the money. But my older brother is coming and will pay for me."

"Okay." And he let Shippo pass.

Just as our baboon-ed… umm… thing was about to leave his post at the bridge to get his lunch, there was a banging on his barrier.

"Who's that trying to get in my barrier?" he called a little upset about not being able to go get his lunch right now.

"It is I, Billy Feudal Gruff Miroku."

'Billy Feudal Gruff where have I heard that before? Was it that door-to-door outhouse sells man? No. Was it my mother's maiden name? No, definitely not my mother's maiden name. How about the town where I stole my cooks? No that was Edo or something like that. Oh! I remember! He must be that little puff tailed thing's brother.' No one ever accused the toll master of being very smart. He let down his barrier. 'That little kid-like thing said he was coming.' "Wait a minute." He stepped in front of the human trying to pass him. "You need to pay the toll for you and your brother or…" 'I don't want to make a human part of my body. I know!' "I'll curse you a sucky thing in your hand." he finished brightly as he grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the golden staff.

Miroku freed his hand, and reached into his robe for his moneybag only to feel its emptiness. He blanched remembering that two nights ago he snuck away from camp and bought a night at an inn. It had been a complete waste of time and money. The girls weren't pretty, the food was awful and he would have slept better on a jagged rock at sea during a monstrous storm. He sighed. Then he heard something that sounded almost like that monstrous storm he had been thinking about. 'Inuyasha.' He grinned.

"Of course I would love to pay the toll but you see I'm not allowed to carry the money." He pointed into the forest at a steadily growing red dot. "My elder brother in coming. He will pay for me and Shippo."

"Oh, I didn't know that." He steeped aside. "Enjoy your meal."

He spotted a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair carrying a water bucket. She was being followed by a two tailed cat. "I will." he replied as he trotted after her.

Not five seconds later there was intense hammering at the barrier. "Who is that shaking my barrier?" screeched the now angry man.

"It is I, Inuyasha. Let me in!"

"I have never heard of this Inuyasha."

"What!?! How could you not have heard of Billy Feudal Gruff Inuyasha!?!"

"Oh! You're a Billy Feudal Gruff! Why didn't you say so?" He let down the barrier.

Inuyasha strutted in and tried to pass the strange baboon wearing man. But the guy kept getting in his way. "Let me through!"

"No! You must first pay the toll for you and your brothers."

"What!?!"

"Or…" 'Hmm, I wonder what that would feel like.' "I'll make you part of my body!" he said triumphantly.

"Try it!" yelled Billy Feudal Gruff Inuyasha, drawing his big sword. He used it as a shield against the baboon's pathetic attacks. Then he swung it like a bat and knocked the guy off the bridge into the miasma stream.

He floated easily on the water like substance. His unmoving body floated down stream. His eyes were terrified as he shouted, "I'm drowning, and I'm drowning!" He was still stiff as a board yelling that phrase as he floated by a village. All the people looked at him like he was stupid and let him continue his journey to the sea.

Back at the Shikon Cookery just after he had knocked that man into the 'water' Inuyasha put his sword away and ran into the large castle like hut.

"Welcome to Shikon Cookery. I'm Sango the waitress and that's Kagome the cook. Today's lunch is ramen would you like some?"

"Yes." He didn't know what ramen was but it smelt good.

Half a minute after Inuyasha started to gorge himself on ramen Kagome asked a question. "Hey, where's Naraku? Usually he's in here stealing half of everyone's food by now."

"You mean that baboon guy?" asked Inuyasha with a mouth overflowing with noodles,

The girls nodded.

"I knocked him into the river and he floated away."

"Really?" they asked.

It was Inuyasha's turn to nod.

"We're free, we're free!" the girls laughed as they jumped up and down holding each others hands. Kirara mewed and danced around their feet.

The women joined them in their meal and a quite conversation started. After a little while Sango asked, "How can a fox demon, a monk and a half dog demon be brothers?"

"Aaa… Kagome this is delicious." Miroku avoided the subject.

"Yes, this is the best meal I've ever eaten." agreed Shippo.

"I could eat this everyday." stated Inuyasha honestly.

I know this ending is kind of bland but… Oh wait something's happening.

Smack. "Don't touch me again you pervert!"

Ahh much better. And they all lived slapping Miroku happily ever after.

They all got evil glints in there eyes and smiles on their lips.

"Oh no! Run away!" yells a terrified Miroku.

Opps. I mean, and they all live at the Cookery happily ever after.

"Whew!" goes Miroku.

"Aww!" goes everyone else.

The End

Well that's it for The Three Billy Feudals Gruff. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! Bye all!


End file.
